


Googly-Eyed

by LitMech (PatrioticFrisbee)



Series: 'Fruits and Magnets' Verse [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fruit shouldn't be that happy, Gen, M/M, The Haunted Magnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrioticFrisbee/pseuds/LitMech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank's brief observations shortly after their Fruity Friends move in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Googly-Eyed

The creepy fruit never left.

Hank had come to acknowledge the creepy little magnets as silent, immobile family members, greeting them begrudgingly as he got his milk for his cereal every morning. They just grinned at him with their, googly eyes and their, their, their. Their _scheming_.

It was with good graces that Hank began to realize he was not the only one (aside from Erik, but really what _didn’t_ Erik hate?) to become wary of their eerie grinning façade. Raven had mimicked them at first, but now sat during breakfast staring at the refrigerator as if it might leap forth from its confinds and gobble her whole. Angel had began eating her cereal utterly dry, avoiding the kitchen when at all possible. Alex, while having began the odd little…family, on the fridge, was now wary of them. He stared at them occasionally over the table, not so much calculating as waiting.

Hank was afraid Sean might hallucinate their movement one day and deafen them all entirely.

Erik had taken to trying to hide the little buggers but somehow they always ended right back up on the fridge. Hank was beginning to suspect Charles. Not that Charles didn’t avoid them. Perhaps that was what bothered Hank the most about the freakish decorations; A telepath wouldn’t even look at them. ‘Charming’ Hank’s left foot.


End file.
